Kerabat Dekat
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu, iris emerald-nya terlihat redup—bahkan nyaris berkaca-kaca. "A-aku ti-dak bisa, Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis kecil itu lagi, kali ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—menahan air matanya yang berniat menerobos keluar./"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Sakura."/Pikiran polos anak kecil memang tidak bisa disalahkan./Oneshot/AU/SasuSaku XD/Fluff maybe?:3/RnR?


**Enjoy~**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Kerabat Dekat**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, Typo (buat jaga-jaga)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Udara pagi menyingsing dengan lembut, membelai anak-anak rambut bocah bersurai merah muda itu dengan ramah. Kristal-kristal embun mengendap di ujung dedaunan, mencoba menarik diri agar dapat terjun diserap tanah. Beberapa anak kecil berusia enam tahun tampak asyik menghibur diri—menggelegarkan tawa cempreng mereka hingga terdengar di berbagai penjuru taman.

Seorang gadis kecil berhelai merah muda terlihat betah berjongkok di pojok taman, sembari memandang lekat bunga-bungaan yang berjejeran acak di hadapannya. Iris _emerald _si gadis kecil tak henti-hentinya mengerjap kagum, kala menyaksikan pertunjukan sederhana yang dipertontonkan oleh tanaman berbunga merah muda di depannya itu.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo ikut bermain~"

Teriakan nyaring dari pita suara anak perempuan berambut pirang itu membuat konsentrasi Sakura buyar, gadis kecil itu lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah sang sahabat—Ino—yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sakura berdiri cepat, lalu mengamati kumpulan bocah-bocah yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru taman belakang sekolahnya tersebut dengan sekali sapu. Ya, waktu belajar memang masih setengah jam lagi, karena itulah para bocah yang tak bisa diam itu menghabiskan pagi hari mereka di taman belakang sekolah—membunuh waktu yang ada.

Begitu tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya—di antara teman-teman sekolahnya—Sakura pun kembali melempar pandangannya pada Ino. "Main saja duluan, Ino. Aku masih ada urusan!" teriak Sakura sekuat mungkin—berhubung jarak antara dia dan Ino lumayan jauh.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis kecil berambut pirang itu bergeleng pelan, seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan malas—melambai pada Sakura. Ino lalu berbalik dengan cepat, dan tanpa basa basi bergegas bergabung dengan sekumpulan bocah yang asyik bermain petak umpet.

Sakura mengamati punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh, gadis kecil itu bukannya tidak ingin ikut bermain. Persis seperti yang ia katakan tadi, hari ini Sakura ada urusan—janji—dengan seseorang, yang sampai sekarang masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya, Sakura pun kembali ke kegiatan awalnya—yang telah ditekuninya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sakura kembali berjongkok, kaki-kaki kecilnya ia tekuk rapat, dengan tangan yang memeluk kedua betisnya, serta dagu yang ia sandarkan di ujung lututnya. Manik _emerald _Sakura terus terjaga, mengamati setiap _inchi _pergerakan tanaman uniknya tadi.

Dua menit berlalu, dan kini tanaman kecil yang sangat unik—di mata Sakura—itu telah tampak pulih seperti semula. Dedaunan hijau yang melekat di setiap batang mungilnya terlihat tegak kembali, persis seperti sedia kala. Diamatinya tanaman—yang terlihat biasa saja tapi tidak biasa—itu dengan cermat-cermat. Sakura kecil pun berpikir keras, mengapa tanaman se-biasa itu dapat menutup dengan sendirinya setiap kali mendapat rangsangan dari luar?

"Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini di rumah Ino," gumam Sakura kecil dengan heran, masih sambil mengamati tanaman unik di hadapannya. Jemari-jemari nakal Sakura kembali bermain, terayun lamban mendekati sang tanaman.

TUK

Satu sentuhan. Batang tanaman mungil itu kembali merunduk, dedaunannya pun secara otomatis terlipat ke dalam, seolah menyembunyikan diri dari dunia luar. _Emerald _Sakura kembali berbinar-binar, kagum sekaligus gemas pada tanaman luar biasa yang baru saja ditemukannya itu.

"Namanya tanaman putri malu."

Suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinga Sakura tadi berhasil menyita seluruh atensi gadis kecil itu. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh, dan langsung melempar senyum manisnya pada Uchiha bungsu yang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya.

Uchiha Sasuke membalas senyum sang Haruno dengan—agak—malu, seraya kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada tanaman putri malu yang—entah sejak kapan—ternyata tumbuh di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

Haruno Sakura masih tak rela melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah laki-laki tampan di sampingnya itu, senyumannya pun masih tetap terpatri di wajah manis gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

"Putri malu itu adalah tanaman liar, tumbuhnya bisa di mana saja, yang penting tempatnya beriklim tropis. Kalau kau memberinya rangsangan melalui sentuhan pada batang atau daunnya, maka dia akan merunduk dan menyembunyikan diri. Karena itu dia disebut putri malu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, sambil bergumam-gumam absurd—seolah merespon penjelasan sang Uchiha. Semakin jeniuslah Uchiha Sasuke di mata Haruno Sakura sekarang.

Usai melirik singkat tanaman putri malu itu, Sakura pun tersenyum lebar—menatap kembali bocah di sampingnya dengan penuh semangat. "Ahya, Sasuke-_kun_, kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku hari ini. Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang _to the point _dan tanpa basa basi itu langsung disambut kikuk oleh Sasuke. Anak laki-laki keturunan Uchiha itu kemudian bangkit dari posisinya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

Hembusan angin terasa lirih, menyapa pori-pori kulit dengan lembut. Anak-anak rambut Sakura kembali tertiup, menari riang dengan sang angin yang membawa sejuta kesejukan. Lepas menelan ludah dengan kikuk, Sasuke pun berdahem pelan—berharap kegugupannya dapat sedikit berkurang.

Sasuke kembali menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tajam, _onyx _miliknya seakan mengunci sang _emerald _agar tetap fokus padanya—tak peduli pada keadaan taman yang jauh dari kata tenang.

"Sakura..."

Jeda sesaat, Sasuke mengamati baik-baik ekspresi penasaran Sakura yang membuatnya semakin merasa gugup. Dalam hati, bocah laki-laki itu meruntuki dirinya sendiri—seorang Uchiha mana boleh gugup seperti ini.

"Hmm?" Sakura yang tak sabaran akhirnya merespon ucapan Sasuke dengan lebih, berharap agar Sasuke dapat mengutarakan maksudnya secepat mungkin—tak suka berdiam diri terlalu lama.

Sepasang _emerald _itu kini terlihat berkilau, menyiratkan perasaan Sakura yang sangat _excited _sekaligus penasaran tentang apa yang selanjutkan akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Membuat anak laki-laki itu kembali menarik napas panjang lagi, berusaha keras memantapkan dirinya.

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, kita nikah ya?"

Haruno Sakura tersenyum senang, kedua pipi menggemaskannya kini dihiasi semburat merah—tak berbeda jauh dengan anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke bergegas melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, tak sanggup menatap wajah manis Sakura tadi sedetik lebih lama lagi. Perasaannya kini berdebar-debar, menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil gadis yang telah lama disukainya itu. Ha, bukan tanpa sebab Sasuke berkata sedemikian manisnya pada Sakura. Semalam, Sasuke sempat mendengar perbincangan kedua orang tuanya dengan Itachi—dimana sang kakak berinisiatif bertanya mengenai sejarah perjalanan hidup kedua orang tuanya. Dan dari sanalah Sasuke kecil sadar, bahwa pernikahan adalah satu-satunya cara agar dapat selalu hidup bersama orang yang disayangi. Berterimakasihlah pada pikiran polos bocah berambut _raven _itu, sampai-sampai semalam ia nekat menelepon kediaman Haruno dan meminta gadis kecil yang disukainya itu agar bersedia menemuinya di taman besok pagi.

Detik terus berlalu, kedua bocah seumuran itu kini sibuk dengan pikiran—polos—mereka masing-masing.

"M-maaf Sasuke-_kun_," lirih Sakura pelan, nyaris terdengar bagai sebuah bisikan kecil.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'maaf' seketika itu juga menoleh, melempar kembali tatapannya pada anak perempuan cantik di hadapannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ragu, iris _emerald_-nya terlihat redup—bahkan nyaris berkaca-kaca. "A-aku ti-dak bisa, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap gadis kecil itu lagi, kali ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—menahan air matanya yang berniat menerobos keluar.

Sasuke mendelik dengan tak percaya—oke, dia memang sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke pikir, Sakura juga punya perasaan yang sama padanya—buktinya saja Sakura selalu menyapanya dengan ramah setiap pagi, selalu berbagi bekal padanya—jika ia lupa bawa—dan selalu bersikap manis padanya. Apa dugaan Sasuke salah?

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Sepatah kalimat yang amat-sangat-manis itu meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir bocah laki-laki itu. Terdengar sedikit pasrah dan menuntut, seakan tidak terima pada penolakan Sakura yang lalu.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya, perasaannya kini telah bercampur aduk—antara senang dan sedih. Sejurus kemudian, gadis kecil itu membuka celah bibirnya kembali. "A-aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke serasa melambung mendengar ucapan Sakura itu, ternyata Sakura juga menyukainya! Tapi, jika memang Sakura menyukainya, mengapa Sakura tidak setuju menikah dengannya jika sudah besar nanti?

Uchiha bungsu itu lalu menatap Sakura lurus-lurus, menahan gejolak perasaannya yang seakan ingin meledak. "La-lu, kenapa?"

Sakura kembali menunduk, memainkan jari-jari mungilnya yang lentik dengan cemas. Pikirannya terus bergejolak, seiring dengan perasaan aneh yang berdesir-desir di dalam dirinya.

Seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sakura pun menjawab malu-malu. "Soalnya di keluargaku, kita cuma boleh menikah dengan kerabat dekat," jeda sesaat, Sakura mengangkat jemari kanannya di depan dada, bersiap untuk penjelasan selanjutnya—yang disambut langsung oleh kening Sasuke yang mengernyit heran. "Contohnya saja, Kakek menikah dengan Nenek, Paman menikah dengan Bibi, dan Ayah yang menikah dengan Ibu," jelas Sakura, bersamaan dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya yang sejak tadi terus menghitung satu per satu contoh yang diberikannya.

Sakura pun tersenyum miris—kecewa pada aturan keluarganya yang ia simpulkan sendiri. Sementara Sasuke? Bocah tampan itu hanya mendengus pendek.

Ha, pikiran polos anak kecil memang tidak bisa disalahkan.

.

.

.

FIN

**Author's note:**

Kalimatnya Sakura dikutip dari Sebuah Buku Humor, karya Gilang. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca? Haha, dan soal Sasuke itu, ada yang berpikir dia OOC nggak? Menurutku sih nggak, karna fic ini berlatar belakang dimana keluarganya Sasuke masih lengkap, dan jika dilihat dari flashback kehidupan Sasuke dulu, sepertinya dia anak yang ceria dan polos :3

Soal ending, saya no comment, hehe *dibakar* gantung lagi ya? Hah, maaf, akhir-akhir ini saya memang hobi bikin fic dengan ending gantung #aneh

Kalo ada ide, chapter duanya akan ku-update kok XD Tapi untuk saat ini, status complete kupikir cukup, hehe #dilempar

Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu kunanti, jangan sungkan XD

Ahya, ini sebagai permintaan maaf, karena mood nulisku tiba-tiba hilang—mana hilangnya pas lagi ngetik Pilihan Menjebak, lagi :') #dibakar

Maaf, JIKA sampai minggu depan saya masih belum mampu *jleb* meng-update fic multy-chapter-ku, itu artinya mood nulisku memang lagi beneran lenyap *nggaktaujugakenapa* salahkan aja saya, karna memang saya yang salah *nahloh* saya juga udah usaha balikin mood lagi (berhubung saya memang orangnya moody, maaf) dengan cara nonton animenya, baca ulang komiknya, search pict-nya, sampai ngebaca banyak fic dengan pairing SasuSaku ToT Tapi mood nulisku masih nggak balik juga, maaf :') Ada saran mungkin? :'D

REVIEW yaaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
